


The Emotions of Colors

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is finally a cure for blindness. Harry gets to see his lover for the first time.





	The Emotions of Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure about this... I was wondering about how it would feel to blind your whole life, and then suddenly able to see and this is what I ended up writing in my inspiration...

He breathed slowly as he felt the potion take effect, a tingling starting in the back of his eyes. 

The voices around him were muted as he grasped tightly onto the thin, bony hands in front of him and the world around him gradually turned into blurs of colors he wasn’t able to identify. “That’s it Harry…” He heard his lover’s uncharacteristically soft voice of encouragement and blinked slowly a couple of times, willing the potion to work faster. He wanted to badly to see his lover's face, see his lips as he formed those three words that made his heart sing. He wanted to be able to put a face to the name Voldemort, and picture his visage in his mind. 

There was another voice near him, he heard it but it sounded so distant. He vaguely recognized the voice of the deep baritone one of potions master, Severus Snape, but paid no mind to it. All his attention was on the slowly focusing world in front of him. 

The first thing he saw were his eyes. He was entranced at the swirls of colors in them. The brightness of their bold colors and the emotions he thought he saw hidden deep within them. His lover’s beautiful eyes were trained on him, and he thought he saw a quiet desperation in them. He saw the world in those short seconds of wonderful color and visual emotion. 

He never thought he would be able to see emotions so clearly, and it was as if everything made sense as the love he felt in his heart was presented to him in the color of his lover’s eyes. The colors around him came into better focus, and he marveled at the fact that there were so many different and breathtaking things to see in one place. 

His sight expanded, and suddenly, he saw everything. It was overwhelming. The thrill of seeing his world for the first time thrummed through his veins as he looked at his lover. His lover had no hair, but he already knew that; he felt it every time they embraced, every time they laid in bed, close to each other  as can be. His lover had no nose, but he already knew that as well; he imagined it every time they kissed, every time he had been allowed to feel his lover's face, just so he could get an idea of the sight he made. It was nothing compared to this. He might have known that his lover had high cheekbones, and that his lips were so thin they were barely there, but that knowledge had nothing on the act of actually witnessing it. 

There had been people to try and describe colors to him. People who had gotten a few words out, a few descriptions of the outside world that he had never had the pleasure to see, but none of them had managed to paint a picture as beautiful as the one before him. 

His lover’s lips were parted, his pale face was slowly forming another, more vibrant color across his cheeks. His hand reached out toward the bright hue that was spreading on his lover’s face and gently brushed across it. It felt the same as always. Yet, so  _ different.  _ No one ever told him colors could sire emotions. No one had explained the wonderful feeling of looking into someone else's eyes and seeing the emotion hidden and entwined with the bold colors. 

His throat felt tight. He couldn’t speak. He wanted so badly to open his mouth and tell his lover how beautiful he was. How beautiful his colors were. He may not be able to name the colors, but he didn’t need to. The feelings they inspired were enough. He felt his lips part in an effort to say something.  _ Anything.  _ But his lover placed a pale hand over his lips before he could even think of the words he might say. Because what  _ could _ he say? There were no words for this. 

An understanding passed, in the moment of buzzing silence where their eyes met, and their colors mixed. No, there were no words for this. The bliss that he felt, looking into his lover’s eyes,  _ seeing _ the love, the understanding, and the smile that graced his lips, just for him. 

The first thing he ever saw, was the bright emotions in his lover’s eyes, the pale expanse of his lover’s flawless countenance. And it was the most beautiful thing he would ever see.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I used the word lover excessively in here... I don't particularly like that word but I couldn't think of a better fitting one so...


End file.
